


Sadstuck because I'm depressed. :)

by Thief_0f_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Depressed Karkat, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, References to Depression, Sadstuck, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Karkat, Suicidal Karkat, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: Karkat tries to take his own life





	Sadstuck because I'm depressed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide attempt, Self-Harm, Cursing, Depression.

Karkat sighed as he put away his razor, not even being careful when he pull his sleeves down over the cuts on his arms. He walks over to where he had a rope, tied into a noose. He looks up at it and then down to the chair below it. He starts to tear up. He gets up on the chair, puts the noose around his neck and, "WHAT THE HELL!?!" Karkat jumps slightly and pulls off the noose. Dave runs over and pulls Karkat down off the chair. Karkat just burst into tears, "no... You're not supposed to find me...." Dave bites the inside of his cheek before speaking, "Why would you do this? Did you even write a note...?" Karkat's sobs just get worse and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a note and handing it to Dave.

"Dear friends, 

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being able to fight longer. I'm sorry for not being a good leader. I'm sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me. While you might be upset now, I know you'll get over it and forget about me. You all have given me love and I'm grateful for that. (:B

Terezi - You were my first flush crush. You were one of the few people that could make me smile, even if I wouldn't admit it. I wish I could have made you as happy as you made me.

Kanaya - You're my moirail and I care for you so much. You were one of the ones who kept me here for as long as I was. I'm sorry that I'm going to ruin that when you read this.

Gamzee - I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't a good moirail. I couldn't keep you in your right mind. I don't even know if you'll read this... or even care. But I really am sorry.

Rose - We were never that close but I know you're a good person. I want to thank you. Thank you for making Kanaya happy. Thank you for being her matesprit and showing her the affection she deserves.

Dave - Oh my gog. Dave, You mean so much to me and you're the one that I was thinking about the whole time I was planning and going through with this. You're the one that made me smile and laugh more than anyone else. You were my 'best bro'... but I saw you more than just that... I'm flushed for you. I 'human love' you. You were the reason I woke up with a smile and tried my hardest to make it through the day. I lived as long as I did just so I could see your face, sometimes even see that beautiful smile.... I'm sorry, Dave.

Sincerely, 

Karkat "

When Dave finished reading he was in tears. He sat down the paper and lunged towards Karkat, wrapping him in a hug. Karkat hugged him back, clinging to Dave like he was the only thing keeping him alive. Which, at the moment, was true. They sat like that for a few minutes until they both calmed down. "Karkat.. I wish you would've told me you felt this way... that you were so depressed. Fuck! I should have noticed." Dave cursed himself for not noticing how much pain Karkat was in. Karkat gives a weak smile, "I wasn't as depressed around you... You made me legitimately happy." Dave suddenly cups Karkat's face and kisses him. When they part Dave pressed their foreheads together and whispers, "if you ever feel like ending you life again.... come to me, Okay? I love you. I want you to be happy and safe." Karkat smiles softly, "I love you too. I promise I'll come to you if I feel like this again." Dave smiles back, "Good."


End file.
